ktdndfandomcom-20200216-history
Social Contract
General Info We are playing a Pathfinder campaign set in the same world as our previous D&D 3.5 campaign. Reading and signing this page is required to play. A signature indicated that you have read and understood the information given on this page. House Rules We have a page for that. (Under Construction) Character stat rolls are pretty lenient. You can use the script on this page on roll20 to automatically roll by our rules. See the house rule page for more info. Books Our current booklist can be found here: Books Rules Regarding Books * Players should avoid the pfsrd wiki and internet and rely on books when first getting started. Most internet resources (even the wiki) do not accurately state the correct source books. This will save you time and sanity by not having to remake things that used incorrect sources. * Afterwards, the wiki is fine, but use it as reference, and NOT a firsthand source. * Also I ask that, if possible, please do not read books outside of our allowed books list. Some of these may be used for exclusive rewards or future content. * UPDATE: You can use http://archivesofnethys.com/ as they very accurately cite sources. Meetings Scheduling is handled in Discord by our bot, Edgar. We all sign up for days of the week we're available, and often the one with the most available will be chosen as the day we play. We usually start at 6PM, and go until we can go no more! Note that you have 24hrs till the day of a potential session to make your decision. If too few people sign up by the 24hr mark, the session will be canceled, even if more show up after the mark. Main Campaign * If enough people can make it, we'll be running the main campaign. Workshop * We often run workshops pre-game or on days where few can make it. * These are informal get togethers where we talk Pathfinder, work on our characters, run minigames, or just play other games. Mini-sessions and side-campaigns * If we don't have quiiite enough people for the main campaign, we may instead continue our Road to Elysium side-campaign. Campaign Direction * A living, breathing world that allows for open-ended gameplay where anything could happen. ** Aside from special plotlines and such, a fair portion of the campaign is unscripted. This means there are few limiters on gameplay direction, for better or worse. *** (This also means there may be an occasional continuity error. I'll do my best to keep those to a minimum, however.) ** You can do what you like within the world, so long as you're prepared to accept the consequences. * This world has very real danger. I do not intend to use kid-gloves often. However, the danger is not random or gratuitous. Examples: ** You cannot expect that a blood-thirsty terror-beast will only attack the tank, or avoid near-dead characters. ** Conversely, a gang of bandits' objective would be to incapacitate and loot, not necessarily kill. * The campaign features aspects outside of simple combat, including social, political, and moral issues. * Unlike my previous campaigns, this campaign includes a GMPC (GM Player Character). This was one of the original reasons this particular campaign was made. ** I haven't played as a PC in a while (someone else GM pl0x), so this'll help me to better see things from a player's perspective, which has already proven beneficial for the other players on several occasions. ** The way I play my character can be used as guidance for those less experienced at roleplaying, or can give more experienced players a better idea of how they can have their characters act. ** However, unless the situation specifically concerns the GMPC either directly or indirectly, the GMPC will generally sit back, and allow the players to play the game. I don't want to railroad players. ** There may be parts in the story where the GMPC will behave more like an NPC for story reasons. * And lastly, there will be times where the rules will take a backseat for the sake of telling a story. ** The rules are just guidelines, and I absolutely reserve the right to unconditionally modify or eliminate them entirely, temporarily or permanently. Player Expectations * Because we meet mostly online in voicechat with multiple people simultaneously, a decent mic and headphones are required. This is so we can more easily hear you, and also to reduce background noise, feedback, and similar annoyances. ** In addition, when the campaign is going, you should not be using 'Push-To-Talk' or similar things. This helps to promote a more 'at-the-table' experience. * Try to keep focus on the campaign. With only voice communication, it is much easier to get distracted. Everyone's taking time out of their schedule to do this thing, so lets make our time count! * You are expected to spend a significant amount of time in-character. ** There is some leeway, of course, but stick with it and try to become a better roleplayer. ** In addition, there may be occasional rewards for good roleplaying. * Communicate well with other player characters. ** Players should be able to hold conversations with each other in-character for more than just a minute or two. ** Our voice-only medium might mean you need to verbalize more than you normally would. * Your character is a PART of the world. They are a person, not a player, and are expected to act at least reasonably rationally in regards to themselves and the others around them. ** Remember, actions have consequences. Inaction also has consequences. * To solve problems, resourcefulness, preparation, and quick-thinking are encouraged, as well as contextual awareness. These are actually preferred to just straight "I use the rules plus this 20-sided die to disarm the trap." * Do not use session time as your debate or testing ground. This is not the time to pick the brain of the GM or other players, or to debate rules. Save it for later. ** There isn't a hard line drawn, but if it takes more than a second or two, then it should probably wait until after the session. ** If you have a problem with how something was ruled, DON'T stay quiet about it! Don't interrupt the game to debate it of course, but DO talk to me about it later! Special Note: 'How far should in-character be taken?' * IC should be kept up at almost all times. However, there might arise a situation where the overall fun of the campaign may be at odds with a characters decision. ** (A common example being a character splitting from the party for while) * We want to avoid the situation where a player does something ridiculous, abrasive, or annoying while explaining it with "But that's what my character would do!" * Still, while I can step in as GM and make a ruling, I'd rather leave these situations up to the player. If you do decide to do such a thing however, I ask that you use your best judgement and consider things from an OUT-OF-CHARACTER perspective as well. * For instance, it may make perfect sense from a character and lore perspective for a character to leave the party due to a great personal tragedy or some such. ** From a gameplay point, this may not be very fun for said player or others. In these situations it is perfectly fine to break character for a bit if it means a better game overall. ** But it is not cut-and-dry at all. In this example, there are pros and cons to consider: *** This could be terrible for the party, as they'd be one man down, and the player would have to roll a new character if he wanted to keep playing, so it may be better to break character for the sake of the game. *** However, depending on the circumstances, this could also be a great way for a player to have an in-game reason to miss a few sessions due to real-life scheduling issues. * Though we encourage people to act thoroughly in character, sometimes it is possible to be TOO in-character, where the attachment is a bit TOO strong. This can cause multiple issues ranging anywhere from making decisions that annoy the party or mess with the fun of the game, to players becoming legitimately upset. ** If in-character events are affecting you like this, you may want to take a quick break, re-access the situation, and DEFINITELY consider consulting the GM sometime after the game. Conflict Resolution In the event that shit happens, trivial or otherwise, here are the procedures for various issues that may arise. Before we get to specific procedures, lets go over some stuff that covers near every situation. General Guidelines # Don't sweat the small stuff. I cannot say this enough. We're all here to have fun, so be it a situation, a person, or what have you, the first step is to just gloss over it and simply not let it bother you. # Unless it is REALLY important, or something trivial that can be taken care of relatively quickly, it should probably be saved until after the campaign. # The GM should be the first person you contact if you have any problems, with scheduling, players, rules, the GM himself, or whatever else that may arise pertaining to the campaign. I'm able to be contacted by PM on discord at pretty much any time. # Do NOT just stay silent about these things if they bother you! These things have a way of building up over time. It's best if we work together to try and get this stuff resolved so we can get on with playing the game! With that out of the way, lets cover specific areas. I have a problem regarding rules, mechanics, or other in-game things. * As per the guidelines above, If it looks like it's gonna be a head-scratcher or a rule-debate situation, this should probably be discussed outside of a session. * That said, anytime afterwards shoot me a message and I'll be glad to discuss it with you. I have a problem regarding another player, or would like to discuss something about another player. * This is really important: This kind of conversation should be between the you and the GM ''only. ** The campaign is a very social experience, therefore these topics need to be handled with care. * We can then decide where to go from there, and hopefully resolve things between all involved. I have a problem regarding GM decisions, the way an event unfolded, the way the campaign is run, etc * Let me know '''AFTER' the session, I'll be happy to discuss it with you. I'm not perfect, and I really appreciate feedback, positive or otherwise. Just try to keep it constructive ;) * However, do be aware that some things are just going to be a certain way (particularly in regards to the points raised in the Direction and Expectations sections). ...and there you have it! Look below for the signature section. Note: This page is protected, so you will need to notify me before you can sign this page. Signatures To sign, log into your account, click here while logged in , and insert four tildes ~~~~ (or use the signature button) after the previous signature. Kosyne (talk) 00:32, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Wingedmyth (talk) 01:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Hira1 (talk) 01:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) IntelligentUser (talk) 01:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Ginyoshimitsu (talk) 03:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) LordFearless (talk) 21:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Melszne (talk) 22:16, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Rengato (talk) 17:19, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Superpedro2008 (talk) 05:09, March 5, 2017 (UTC) TragicSolitude (talk) 23:40, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Bcb555 (talk) 22:30, October 22, 2017 (UTC) KainKenai (talk) 21:31, May 19, 2018 (UTC)